Knowing
by ThatOneGuyQ23
Summary: Two students join Beacon Academy during the second semester and are thrown in with RWBY until they get a team. Rather than wonder what Ozpin is thinking, Team RWBY has a different question on their minds. Who is Lucy Violet and who is Drake Jade, and what are their motives.
1. Chapter 1

Glynda walked, clipboard in hand as she repaired any damage that juvenile huntsmen of beacon had managed to create last week, around the back of the school by the main hall of lockers. And frankly, as it was not a process she enjoyed very much anyway, she was terrified to see two students on the launch pads to the Emerald forest. She dropped her clipboard and ran towards the cliffs as she fumbled with her riding crop to remove it from her belt. She raised up her arm quickly, almost dropping the weapon as she did so and was about to bind the students in place and then actually dropping it when she saw the headmaster's form standing on his usual spot as he spoke to them. Before she could even wonder what on the Gods' earth he was doing, the students were launched into the air, the male one spinning what appeared to be a spear behind him and readying it in a manner similar to Ruby Rose, while the female one just sailed through the air without a care in the world, almost looking bored.

* * *

Ruby sat with her usual nerves in sparring class. It wasn't that she was scared of fighting, if so then she really needed to revaluate her life choices; it was just that she didn't like being the centre of attention. _Normal knees_ she thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down. Just as she had managed to get her heart rate to something that could almost be considered normal it was immediately spiked up again by the door slamming open. She whipped her head around to the door where she saw professor Ozpin talking to Miss Goodwitch and a pair of students she hadn't seen before. There was a man who was leaning against the wall with one arm resting on what seemed to be a folded weapon of a sort she couldn't discern in the small of his back. He was wearing military trousers that had pockets filled with items and some dust refills for a weapon like Myrtenaster on his belt. His shirt was a plain grey vest with some armour on his chest like Jaune's. His arms her bulky, stronger than even Cardin it seemed though it was surprising for such a small weapon. He had hints of scarring on his biceps and leather vambraces on his forearms. Around the lower half of his face was a deep green scarf that had the loose ends thrown over his shoulders. His hair looked like what her uncle Qrow would look like if he actually used the gel that Yang gave him two years ago. He also had deep green highlights in random strands of it.

He was surveying the crowd and his eyes seemed to take in every student individually but halfway through he turned to look at his companion. She was a woman with arms even larger than his, they were crossed beneath her bust which was the same size as Yang's (which Ruby knew would cause some jealousy) but she didn't seem to care as much as her sister. Her left arm was covered shoulder to wrist in a black metal gauntlet that had a handle appearing from the shoulder. Her other arm was bare and didn't have any scarring, unlike her male companion. She was wearing a black skin tight latex that had two purple streaks running down the sides. Either side of her stomach was bare, presumably for added agility in case the latex couldn't stretch. At her waist were two belts, one had a holster on that held a sword without a sheath. Ruby would need to talk to her to ask whether that was functional or just style. If it was actually functional then she would need to apologise for teasing Jaune about it. Her trousers were plain a black version of her companion's trousers but they were tucked into large black boots that had the handle of a knife appearing over the top of the left one. Moving upwards, her hair was a mix of orange and black and it was swept in an arc over to her right and it went down to her shoulders. Finally, one thing that confused Ruby about this rebellious looking person who looked suited to Vacuo, was a necklace with a bullet casing on it but that wasn't the confusing part. Next to it, in a polished white beauty was a Schnee Pendant hanging on her chest. She was watching the fight at the front of the class eagerly though she seemed to be criticizing them under her breath.

It was at this point that the door closed behind Ozpin, leaving the two students in the care of Miss Goodwitch. The match was quickly wrapped up and Ruby didn't see the result as she was too busy watching the mystery people by the door.

"Students, we only have time for one more match today before the bell rings. I will randomise the participants to make the process quicker." She tapped a few buttons on her scroll and suddenly Cardin Winchester's aura appeared on the large screen above the stage with Coco Adel's next to it. "Unfortunately team CFVY is away on a shadow mission today so I will just randomly pick the next-"

"I'll do it." The mystery girl piped up. Heads turned to her location to see that she was standing with her gauntlet clad arm resting on her sword and her free arm waving in the air.

"Miss Violet, you haven't even warmed up, I do not recommend fighting today."

"Aha! You said recommend, which means that it is a bad decision but it is still my bad decision to make. I'll do it." She stated matter-of-factly, pointing her raised arm at Goodwitch.

Goodwitch sighed deeply and gestured towards the stage with her free arm, not needing to speak to convey what she meant. The mystery girl, 'Miss Violet' fist pumped and handed her companion a bracelet from beneath her gauntlet but didn't even motion to remove her necklace. She practically skipped up to the stage where she then stood without taking a stance. The barrier descended, cutting both the girl and Cardin off from the world while the audience was looking in intently to see a new fighter for a change. The girl's aura appeared on the board and it revealed that her first name was in fact not 'Miss' but it was Lucy. Lucy violet studied Cardin from across the stage and held up nine fingers to her companion who quietly laughed to himself.

"Cardin Winchester, are you ready?" He nodded.

"Lucy Violet, are you ready?" She held up both her thumbs and grinned giddily towards Miss Goodwitch.

"The match will commence in three, two, one, begin!"

* * *

 **So, that was a thing. This is just a starting chapter for a series that I am not sure about. I will post a few more just so you guys can get a hang of the characters but if both my and your interests are lost then I guess I will hide back in my hole.**

 **~ThatOneGuyQ23**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy ran with a speed that seemed to come out of nowhere at Cardin and she pulled on the handle protruding from her gauntlet to reveal a weapon that actually seemed more like a tool one would use in a forest than a weapon to use on the grimm or, more presently, Cardin. It was a blade the size of a machete that was serrated up the blade until a few inches from the end where it went into a diagonal edge. Cardin raised his mace up to bring it down in a devastating blow but as he brought it down he was not expecting Lucy to duck and jab with her weapon, not at him but rather through the hole in his mace, between the blades and the handle. She then used her right arm, her sword arm, being pushed down by Cardin as a pivot to get her legs up in the air. She was now mid-air with her back facing her foe when her legs wrapped around his head, pulling downwards with a spin that sent him hurtling to the floor. Cardin just managed to hit the floor with his shoulder which allowed him a roll instead of just face planting. As he straightened up from his roll he swung his mace slightly just to get rid of any extra momentum.

It was only when he heard a clattering on the floor behind him that he realised the move had cost Lucy a weapon as it had remained ensnared in his mace. He only realised that he had been looking behind him when he heard surprisingly light, yet still audible footfalls in front of him. He spun in a wide arc that would have brought it to the side of his opponent's head if she had not halted her run before she reached him. The lack of something to halt his momentum would have caused Cardin to go into a spin had he not been interrupted by a right fist colliding with the underside of his chin, his opponent had taken his swing as an opportunity to launch an uppercut from a crouching jump. She then ran at his stumbling form with her gauntlet clad arm bent in front of her face like a shield and used it to knock him off of his feet. He swung his mace wildly trying to stabilise himself but all that succeeded in doing was loosening it from his grip and launching it into the air where Lucy caught it with ease with her left arm and swung around in a full clockwise rotation that landed a strike on his head and sent him flying into the aura barrier around the arena. Cardin's aura was now just above half yet Lucy's hadn't even been scratched. Lucy then rolled her shoulders and went to pick up the weapon she had discarded earlier while Cardin picked himself up.

While her back was turned, Cardin ran at his opponent with one fist raised and hadn't noticed that in her crouched position over her weapon, she had one elbow in front of her ready to bring back into his gut. As she hit she also raised her other arm and grabbed his collar to launch him into a flip onto the floor where she then slashed at him twice with her weapon that he blocked haphazardly with his forearms. Lucy then halted her third strike to look up at his aura before smirking and just bringing her heel down onto his nose that ended the match.

"Well then students," Miss Goodwitch said as she strode onto the stage. "That was the last match of the day. As you can see, Mr Winchester's aura has dropped into the red yet Miss Violet's aura is still left unscathed. This match just goes to show that you must always watch your opponent and not underestimate them as shown by what Mr Winchester assumed would be an easy target when his opponent had her back turned. Now please exit the arena in a calm an orderly fashion and change into your uniform."

Ruby watched as Lucy leapt off the stage and towards her companion before coming to a stop and scowling.

"Hey, I did that in nine hits like I told you, put that thumb down."

Her companion raised his ten fingers in front of her face. "Well I say otherwise and you can't prove it so why don't we just compromise and say that I am correct?"

"Because that is complete bullc-" Lucy looked around to see that the class was staring. "Because that is complete rubbish. Cardin went down in nine hits. Anyway, this doesn't matter because I know that I am correct, we need to talk to a person about things and stuff."

The man nodded in agreement before clasping her bracelet back onto her arm "Things and stuff." And he held the door open with his right arm, bowing as he did so.

"It's good to see you are finally treating me like the royalty I am, Drake." Lucy stated as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Ruby walked with her team down the halls of the dorms as she drew closer to her soft, warm, welcoming bed. The team were talking about the fight in the cafeteria yesterday and Yang was still complaining about how Nora cheated by using that steel pole as part of the watermelon hammer when Blake held her arms out to her sides and stopped walking, unwillingly almost groping Yang and Weiss before shushing them.

"Blake, what's up?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby, look at the door…"

Ruby looked down the hall towards the door that was only ten feet away at this point and she could see a ray of light emerging from where the door was open.

"Blake, I don't see it? What's wrong?"

"Ruby… Who has a key to our dorm?"

"Only us, why?"

"Who closed our door?"

"Me…"

"So the question is, who is in our room?"

Blake quietly drew Gambol shroud as Weiss drew Myrtenaster, Yang activated Ember celica and Ruby put Crescent rose into shotgun form as they all crept towards the door. Ruby planted her left hand on the wood and slowly pushed it open to find that the two people who had entered their combat class unannounced were sitting on the space between the beds and playing a game of cards. Lucy looked towards the now open door and quickly stood up, drawing her weapon from her gauntlet while her friend, Drake, was still sitting on the floor and was just gazing lazily at them.

Ruby looked at them with her weapon aimed at Lucy. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

The two intruders just looked at each other confused before Lucy put her weapon away.

"Didn't you girls get a message from-" Lucy was interrupted by the buzzing of team RWBY's scrolls.

The team looked at each other and Yang reached into her breast pocket on her jacket and withdrew her scroll and relaxed as she read the message. She then showed her scroll to the rest of her team who each in turn relaxed as they read _'Team RWBY, for the rest of this semester your dorm will be occupied by two new students, Lucy Violet and Drake Jade. You are encouraged to temporarily incorporate them into your training and maybe even your team if two teammates are not found for them an airbed has been delivered to them and we hope that this is not too much of an inconvenience for you.'_

 **So, basically I wrote the first chapter then forgot that this existed and lost all motivation to write it, so yah**

 **~ThatOneGuyQ23**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Ruby**

"So, how is this going to work?" Weiss, ever the thinker, asked.

Team RWBY were sat, Weiss, Yang, Blake, on Weiss' bed with their leader on the bunk above.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The male, Drake Jade, asked. There was something off about his voice that Ruby just couldn't put her finger on, maybe it was just the scarf covering the lower half of this face. "It is kinda our fault that we didn't make it here in time, the path from Mistral was difficult."

"I was thinking of just having an air bed somewhere, there is a surprising amount of space on the left of the bed they are sitting on." Lucy stated.

Ruby spoke up. "Oh! That is Weiss' bed and I don't think either of us will mind if one of you sleep down there."

"And what do you mean by that my dear sister?" Yang drawled. "Do Weiss and you have something to say to us?"

"Ya- but- I didn't-" Ruby started to redden.

"Relax sis, I was only messing. Besides, I believe that those two love birds over there meant that there would be one bed for the both of them."

Team RWBY looked over to the other two in the room and saw Lucy with Drake's arm over their shoulder mumbling something under her breath.

 **POV Drake**

"Oh! That's Weiss' bed!"

"Drake I am NOT sleeping next to the Schnee. And I can bet that the cat will be on the other one."

"You will have to choose one, we haven't come this far to be picky. Besides, it isn't like anybody here poses a threat to you."

"First, why did we travel across two continents if we aren't picky, second, I guess you are right but you will be my meat shield." She started mumbling about her luck as her companion cradled her. He looked up and saw an entire team staring at them.

"Yang, I guess you are right." Ruby stated. "But we don't have an airbed or anything like that."

"It's fine, we have enough lien for everything we need. You don't need to cater for us."

"Don't worry about that, that would barely dent my monthly allowance. I'll cover it for you." Weiss said.

Drake could practically feel Lucy's toes curling at the thought of sleeping on something bought by a Schnee.

"I can't ask you to do that, we have more than enough lien. We even have a few thousand unclaimed from hunts."

At this the redhead in the room gasped. "Hunts? You two have already been on missions?!"

"…Yes?"

"But you're so young!"

"We're seventeen, that is more than enough. Haven't any of you been on missions yet? We've been doing them since we were fourteen."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Fourteen? How did you even claim rewards?"

"With a scroll? Anyone can go on hunts no matter your age. Getting a huntsman license just means that you have had the proper training and you are more likely to succeed so more people hire you."

Lucy finally looked up at the team before them. "Yeah, getting people to hire us without licenses is getting tricky with how the threat of the Grimm is increasing, so we came here to Beacon."

Team RWBY looked confused at this statement. The blonde spoke up "Increasing? We are in a time of peace, if anything we are finally pushing them back."

"And what evidence do you have of that? Border towns are packing up and moving so often that there are more ruins than trees out there. Plus, by 'A time of peace' they mean between kingdoms, not between us and nature."

* * *

Sleeping was always a thing that had come easy to Drake even in the forests of Northern Anima as a child he had slept in any area he wished. Now though, it was a different story. He had been laying on his back, one arm on his stomach one arm wrapped around the woman to his side; it should have been easy to fall asleep even with the blonde foghorn on the other side of the room but it was actually due to the warm person beside him that was causing his discomfort. She was constantly turning yet trying to keep her eyes on the ivory haired girl to Drake's left. What was their luck to be stuck shadowing a team with not only the heiress to the Schnee dust company, but an ex-White fang member? Some deity was up there having the time of their life, he just knew it.

Just as Lucy seemed to calm down and Drake managed to shut his eyes for more than a blink there was a series of sounds. First there was a click, it sounded like it was from the clock on the desk opposite the heiress, then there was a loud computerised beeping, then a loud bang, then screams of shock from team RWBY, then a thud as the red and yellow ones hit the floor, the red one managing to land on her feet.

 **POV Ruby**

She landed with a tinny ringing in her ears as she looked around the room to find the source of the sound. On Weiss' desk there was a clock, decorated with a lovely hole through it and a metallic object embedded a few inches into the wall behind it, tracing the path she saw Drake laying there, one arm raised and holding a gun with two blades that ran the length of the underside of the barrel.

"What-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!" Her sister articulated from behind her.

For ten seconds the team waited for a response before hearing a sigh from the man.

"I'll buy you a new clock."

* * *

 **POV Blake**

She was a very curious person, as much as the stereotype annoyed her. So when she found a note in her book from Ruby she just had to oblige. Going up to the roof when it specified she waited for the young leader to appear. Ten minutes later she was still waiting. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, expecting to see Ruby attempting to sneak up on her but instead saw nothing.

"Not as sharp as you thought you were, huh?"

Blake whirled and found herself staring into the eyes of Lucy Violet. They were hypnotic, a blue-purple mix that seemed to glow in the darkness. Maybe glow was the incorrect word, blaze seemed a better description.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The girl chuckled slightly. "The jig is up."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The smile fell off of Lucy's face. "Oh I think you know kitty cat." A hand flew to her bow.

"How do you know?!"

"Did you really think you could hide? No, of course not. You just didn't think that you would be found out by another student. I have to say, it was really beautiful what you and Adam did on the train. While it may have fooled Ozpin, you haven't fooled me."

"The tr-"

"I saw what happened. Perfectly staged in front of multiple cameras. A symbolic end to a partnership. You said your goodbye and then severed the connection between the cars. Though, don't you agree that Adam could have jumped the gap?"

"Yes bu-"

"And don't you agree that the hand he raised was a last second thing, like he almost forgot to do it?"

"Ye-"

"It was beautiful how you 'Quit' the fang yet in doing so, caused thousands of dollars of damage. You severed the connection, meaning that there was not enough time for crews to go off road to get to it in time for another train, that was in a communications cold spot, to avoid crashing into it and setting off the dust? Not only did you cost thousands of Lien, you also cost the life of an innocent train driver."

Blake was pressed up against the wall at this point. She didn't know the cost of her actions, or even how Lucy knew about her past. She just wanted to leave, to curl up in her bed and sleep. Anything to get away from this girl. She had a sadistic smile on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to Blake and she liked it.

"So when are you going to do it?" The woman before her asked.

"D-do what?" Blake replied in a voice that almost wasn't there.

"Well I have to say, it is convenient that after leaving the fang you just happened to be placed on a team with none other than the heiress to the Schnee dust company. So when are you going to do it? Just whip out Gambol Shroud and do what needs to be done? Do you want me to help?" She raised her gauntlet clad arm and splayed her fingers, deploying metallic claws that glinted in the moonlight. "I would be happy to oblige but afterwards I would have to do the same to you I'm afraid. For covering up my deeds and my own pleasure, a two for one deal."

Something clicked into place in Blake's head and she looked up in fear, shrinking down the wall and trying to think of any escape routes.

"I know you… I know what you've done, please don't kill me… you've got it all wrong..." She started to sob on the ground.

Lucy just looked down on her with a hunger in her eyes.

"Oh how Adam would despise what you have become. Don't worry, once I'm through with you then I will take down him too."

Suddenly, the door opened and Drake stepped out onto the roof. Blake looked up at him and whimpered something about 'The dragon'.

"Honey, do you want in on this? How about you strike the final blow?" Lucy said.

* * *

 **Oooh, fun.**

 **~ThatOneGuyQ23**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Drake**

"Where's my Blakey? I'm bored." The blonde stated, dangling from her bunk upside down.

"I do admit that it is rather unusual for her to be out this late, what about your sister?" Weiss replied, looking up from her studying and frowning slightly at the post-it note that had been stuck over the hole in the wall.

"She's doing maintenance with Nora." She was silent for a moment. "Drake?"

"What is it I am supposed to do to entertain you?"

"Nothing much. Since we are going to be on a team for a while I just think it would be a good idea to get to know you a little bit."

Weiss turned in her seat to look at the man on the airbed too. "I agree, it would do some good for all of us, especially Ruby to know how to incorporate you into our routines."

Drake looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and sitting on the inside edge of Weiss' bed, not disrupting the covers any more than necessary. "What is it you want to know?"

Yang fell from her bunk and rested on Blake's sheets. "For starters, why do you wear a scarf around your jaw? Even when you woke us up you were wearing a different scarf."

Drake chuckled slightly. "Can't a man have his mysteries?"

Yang looked mildly annoyed at the lack of an actual answer. "Okay, what weapon do you use?"

Drake reached to a bag that was sitting by his bed and pulled out something that looked like an ornate jade green stick with brass patterns of dragons on. It had a barrel that looked like two of Weiss' doubled up and a trigger further down. The second half of it was folded against the side and had two small blades either side of the sick. At the top of the half with the barrels was a large curved blade with delicate patterns engraved into the metal and a circular base. He folded it out and extended it again somehow before standing next to it.

"A spear?" Yang asked. Looking at the object that was only a foot shorter than its wielder.

"A naginata actually. While spears are primarily used for stabbing, naginatas are used for slashing. I have altered this one so I can embed dust into the blade. Also it can do this." He grasped the handle below the two smaller blades and twisted, removing them entirely. "I can use this as a knife on its own but with a button press," The blades folded down and the stick turned slightly, revealing a trigger. "it becomes a gun. Between Lucy and me, I am more of a multiple opponent fighter. To actually use this gun I need only clip it against my belt to load it because if it was always loaded then I wouldn't be able to use the final feature, I can spray dust out of the barrel and ignite it, creating barricades of ice and earth, or stunning opponents with lightning or fire, etc."

"Isn't that dangerous? Spraying dust into the arena, especially with all the currents caused by movement of weapons, you could seriously hurt your fellow combatants or yourself if you don't ignite it soon enough." Weiss asked.

"Don't worry, Lucy can always see it coming, and it ignites as soon as I take my finger off the trigger so no need to worry about that."

"That is cool, no doubt Ruby will be swooning over that as soon as she-" Yang was cut off by a beeping. Drake looked at his scroll and sighed.

"Damn it, I didn't think she would do it so soon."

"Do what?"

Weiss didn't get a response as Drake was already running down the corridor towards the stairwell. Jumping up them three at a time he sprinted towards the place he knew Lucy would pick. Opening the door and looking around he saw her. Eyes ablaze, Blake whimpering on the floor at the sight of him.

Hearing footsteps running down the hall he shut the door and froze it with dust ammo.

"Honey, do you want in on this? How about you strike the final blow?" Lucy said.

Drake stepped forwards which only caused Blake to start rocking and repeatedly say the words 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry' over and over again. "Darling, my gorgeous tiger," Blake got louder. "you know we can't do this, not now."

"Of course we can, I think two charges of my mother's dagger would do, maybe three since she was trained under Adam Taurus."

"We spent so much time getting here, we can't throw it all away like this on an impulse, especially when you could wait."

Lucy seemed to get angry at this. "I will be doing Vale a favour, we should be paid for getting rid of this stray."

"The police won't look at it that way, we will be criminals who murdered an innocent girl to them, even with the evidence of who she is."

Lucy looked torn, she knew that he was right but she also saw Blake as an unquestionable evil. One more good point would convince her. Something that benefitted her.

"Darling, if you think about it, letting her go free would be worse than death. She knows who we are, what we've done. She would be forced to live with us, communicate with us on a daily basis. It would be hell."

At this Lucy smiled, she looked down to the girl on the floor. She laid a hand on her shoulder and laughed out loud when she flinched violently. Tilting her head up with her other hand she looked into her red and puffy eyes. Tear tracks ran down her face and she was shaking.

"Fine, this will be fun." Lucy said, walking backwards to stand with Drake. Blake's face had a mixture of fear, surprise, and relief on it.

"Clean yourself up." Was the only thing said before Lucy reached forwards and opened the door, shattering all the ice in one pull.

* * *

"Who won?" Lucy said, enthralled in the conversation about the fight that had taken place just a few weeks before.

"We did, obviously." Yang stated.

"Yang, you are aware that you spent the majority of the time in the air, right?" The Schnee questioned.

The blonde spluttered "Only because Nora cheated! Since when is a steel bar food?"

"Since it had a watermelon on the end of it!" The ginger argued. "It wasn't just me who cheated though, Ruby used her semblance!"

"Only because Pyrrha threw soda cans at me!"

It was once the argument had reached volume levels at which it could no longer be understood that Lucy indulged in her new favourite pass-time. She looked over to the bookworm who was sitting as far as physically possible away from her while still being at the table and watched. Blake's eyes slowly appeared over the cover and she flinched. Lucy then grinned as wide as she could and for extra effect she cocked her head to one side, allowing her hair to fall over her face and give her a roguish look. Blake was shaking slightly and Lucy laughed before returning to the conversation.

A bell sounded and the teams started towards Miss Goodwitch's class, a few minutes later and they were sat in their seats with the argument behind them. Miss Goodwitch tapped her tablet and fights began, the last one struck Lucy as rather strange, Pyrrha against the entirety of team CRDL. After that however, there was another fight. Pyrrha against Mercury Black, a man that she knew by face but not name. What he was doing at Beacon was unknown but it could not be good, Lucy put that out of her mind for the rest of the lesson and was about to raise her hand to volunteer for a final match but somebody else did it for her.

"Mister Winchester, you and your team have already fought today. I would much rather you allow somebody else a chance to spar."

"Yes, Goodwitch but as you can see all of our auras are back up to normal and we aren't even tired. I would just like a rematch."

"I am sorry but Miss Nikos has already fought twice today and that is Miss Goodwitch to you."

"It isn't Nikos that I have in mind, I would like to rematch Lucy."


	5. Chapter 5

Down in the arena, Lucy stood facing all four members of Team Cardinal. She wasn't wearing her bracelets, her hair was tied in a bun, and her blood was on fire as she prepared to deal with them, she already knew exactly how the first 30 seconds of the fight were going to go but the rest of that would be fun to find out. The countdown started.

Russell readied his daggers, Dove raised his sword, Cardin hefted his mace, Sky positioned his Halberd. Lucy grinned. Begin.

Lucy crouched and shielded her face with her gauntlet before springing into action. Dove was standing there shooting at her with his sword and she launched herself right at him. The bullets pinged off of her arm and she collided with the boy after he pulled his sword into a sloppy block. Pulling the sword from her hip she slashed diagonally across his chest in a smooth motion and dodged behind him bringing the sword down onto his un-armoured neck heavily. She grabbed his left arm and tossed the boy behind him, thwarting Cardin's attack as Russell dove into the fray. He twirled and kicked and was all around difficult to block. So she didn't.

She allowed Russell to get one good hit into her ribs before she trapped his dagger under her arm and grabbed his collar, twisting to smash him into the ground. Sky swung his halberd towards her so she stepped backwards, walking on Russell, and then got into Sky's guard. She swung her leg around her and jumped to bring it down on top of his head and then used him to launch herself back at Cardin. Cardin was no pushover though and his rigorous strength training allowed him to stay upright. So she stood on his shoulder and kicked him in the temple. He went down.

Lucy jumped from his falling body and clotheslined Russell with her leg, putting her hands down into a cartwheel, and flipped the boy across the arena. Dove came back at her so she parried his jab and disarmed him while the other boys circled her. Their mistake. She used their hesitation and knocked Dove's legs out from beneath him, he landed in a crouch and she swung her sword executioner-style at his neck. A buzzer sounded and Dove was out of the fight.

She jumped as the other boys all attacked in unison, using Cardin as a springboard again she launched herself away from that group. However during the jump Sky managed to hit her right boot with a solid hit from his blade, severing the laces; and Cardin attempted to grab onto her boot but only succeeded in gripping the handle that poked out of it. He pulled down and she jumped up, the dagger's blade severed the laces on that boot too.

Lucy landed gracefully away from the group of boys. Everyone stared at her. She had landed quietly without her boots, in fact it was completely silent. Because rather than what everybody had expected, she had landed on two black, white and orange striped paws. But that isn't what Lucy was focused on. Cardin was gripping a dagger, her dagger. Her dagger that had saved her life. Her dagger that her mother had given her. Her dagger that had a growling cat with three red claw marks down its face engraved into the handle. And the tiger roared.

Lucy ran with a roar and threw her sword to the side, deploying the metal claws of her gauntlet, Blake whimpered in the crowd as she leapt agilely at Cardin. The fight was over before it had even started. At the end of the fight the boys were strewn across the room, Sky was sitting against a wall unconscious, Russell was panting on the other side of the arena, and Cardin was beneath her foot with his arm twisted behind his back and a drop of blood on his cheek. Lucy picked up her dagger, sheathed it in her ankle holster, and walked away, collecting her boots as she went.

* * *

"So her knife was a gift from her mum before she died?" Ruby asked Drake. Team RWBY was back in their room after sparring class and had immediately jumped to asking questions while Lucy was in the shower.

"Yes, however there is more to it than that. She was gifted the dagger in a time of need and it saved her life that day and for a week afterwards." The lone male explained. "Lucy and I, we have had difficult pasts respectively. However Lucy has lived a life that I would not wish upon my worst enemy. Even just where she lived as a child forced her to grow up faster than anyone should ever have to."

Weiss spoke up "There is one thing you haven't explained. Don't you think it's a bit coincidental that she is a faunus and she has a dagger with a clear White Fang insignia on it? In fact if the blade is as old as you say it is, then why has the symbol not faded? It appears as though she takes very good care of it."

Drake glared at her. "Lucy and I despise the White Fang," he looked over at Blake "though that is a story for another time. If you still have suspicions then ask yourself this. If she was with the organisation, then why does she wear a pendant of your family around her neck? Don't you believe they contradict?"

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom in her school uniform but with one difference, she had no shoes on, leaving her feline appendages on full display. "I assume that Drake has you up to speed on everything? Now if you wouldn't mind, lunch period is almost over and Lucy needs her meat. I'm starved." She walked out of the room, putting her bracelets on. However this time everybody got a clear look at what they were.

Lucy was applying handcuffs to either arm.

* * *

 **Do you ever get that thing where you just completely forget about everything? Well I do and then I got drunk yesterday and remembered that this existed. Have a quick 30min chapter. PS: My spacebar is broken so if there is any strange spacing then you know why.**


End file.
